


UNDERFLOW

by cailures



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, HEERO LOVES INTENSE BLONDES, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: AFTER THE END OF ENDLESS WALTZ, HEERO WAKES UP IN THE HOSPITAL AND HAS A MOMENT WITH TWO OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE.





	UNDERFLOW

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #5
> 
> BECAUSE HEERO DESERVES GOOD THINGS. >:(

It was the light streaming through the window that woke Heero from a deep sleep. His entire body ached, from his eyes to his toes, like he had been beaten with a bat. Compared to many of the other times he had injured himself, though, this was nothing. Heero did a quick self check as he came to, keeping his eyes closed and breathing shallow in an attempt to avoid alerting whoever might be in the room with him that he had awoken.

No bullet wounds, nothing serious had broken, and nothing had been punctured. Probably some internal and external bruising. For as far as Wing Zero had dropped after his fight with Wufei and how far the body had fallen after Wing Zero finally fell apart it was a pretty good outcome. The steady beeping of the monitors confirmed that he was in a hospital and he relaxed a little. Even if he’d been arrested, the guards wouldn’t try anything for a while so he opened his eyes and a gray pockmarked ceiling that seemed pretty universal to hospitals greeted him. 

“Ah! You’re awake!” A familiar chipper voice exclaimed. Blond hair and blue eyes filtered in to Heero’s vision as he turned his head to the left. Standing by the window, its blinds stuck halfway up, was Quatre. Normally impeccably dressed, his shirt and khakis were wrinkled but he too looked like he had come out of their battle with Mariemaia’s army in better shape than they had expected. Heero let out a breath he hadn’t quite realized he’d been holding and relief washed over him. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Heero asked. He sat up and grimaced as he did so; he revised his assessment and decided there was more extensive bruising than his initial assessment. Quatre came over and looked at him with concern. “It’s nothing. It’s not like dying at least.” A small smile came over Quatre’s face and he moved to help Heero adjust a little more comfortably, propping the extra hospital pillow behind his back. Heero settled back down on them and closed his eyes again. He was having a hard time keeping them open, most likely the doctors had given him an extra dose of sedatives.

“You’ve been asleep for about 2 days. The Preventers and special medical teams came in to clear the bunker as soon Wing Zero was confirmed as downed. I got here as soon as I could once Mariemaia’s army surrendered - Relena was arguing with a doctor when I got in.” Quatre said as he moved the chair he’d clearly been sitting in earlier over to the head of the bed. Heero had started his more thorough check over as Quatre talked. Eyes still closed he shook out his hands, fingers, arms and finally his legs. A weight by his left knee made Heero open his eyes and look down.

Half in her chair, half on his hospital bed was Relena. She had obviously fallen asleep while watching over him and had slumped over, her head nestled between her arms like she had fallen asleep at her desk. He could see that she too hadn’t changed her clothes; her jacket was loosely draped over her shoulders but her hair was loose and fell over her back and shoulders in waves. A hospital band on Relena’s left wrist and the rolled up sleeves let Heero know that the doctors had also checked her out at some point. 

Quatre noticed him staring at Relena and sighed. “She fell asleep a couple of hours ago. She’s been fighting with hospital staff, doctors, Lady Une, and god knows who else. She was very upset that they made her get a work up first rather than work on you.” Settling into his own chair Quatre reached over to the small cart that was pushed against the back wall and grabbed a cup. 

“Drink this. It’s tea -- you’re probably thirsty after being out for so long.” 

Heero took the cup and drank it quickly. It was cold and had lost a bit of its flavor but it was still liquid and Quatre was right. Heero tossed it in the garbage can on the far side of the room; it was a dumb trick but it reassured him that all was in working condition. For the moment anyway. 

“So government isn’t bothering to detain us?” Heero asked. He knew the answer was no; there was no way they would let Relena and Quatre stay in this hospital room as long as they had if they intended on charging him with anything. He still felt better asking; he had too many recent mistakes in his past to feel entirely comfortable solely relying on his intuition in this particular case. 

“No. Once you’re ready to discharge you’re free to do what you want. Lady Une will probably come to pitch the Preventers to you like she did with Wufei. It’s not a bad idea but…” Quatre trailed off. Heero didn’t press further; no matter how good of an idea The Preventers were he didn’t want to get entangled with them. He was tired of fighting, he was tired of killing, and it sounded too much like it was another name for killing to Heero. Quatre also clearly wasn’t keen on the idea either. “At any rate, Wufei decided to join up. He’s not done fighting yet it looks like.” 

Heero shook his head. It wasn’t a surprise to him but solidified his decision to rebuff Lady Une if she came sniffing around. “Hopefully it’ll help him keep from self-destructing.” Heero thought back to his battle with Wufei a few days earlier and it made him weary. That was someone who would need to kill his own little girl and her dog to move on. 

Quatre caught on but said nothing. He just handed Heero a sandwich and told him to eat. “You might as well eat something. You’ll be here for another couple of days at least. No major broken bones or anything but still, you did a number to yourself.” Quatre’s thorough planning never ceased to impress Heero. Between Relena and Quatre he felt fairly sure that this hospital stay would be far more pleasant than his last one. He felt something stir in him as he thought about it.

The sound of something falling to the floor startled them both and they turned to see Relena had woken up. She had gotten up and moved further up the bed before steadying herself on the edge of the bed by Heero’s left side. She smiled and her eyes lit up with her smile. Heero, not for the first time, felt a flutter in his chest. Those eyes were his downfall, the emotion behind them always intense and threatening to overwhelm him. She could see into him and Heero was never sure she fully understood that. 

“Heero.” 

“Relena.”

She reached out for Heero’s right hand and he reached out for hers. They interlocked their fingers together and he simply enjoyed feeling the warmth of her hand against his, how she squeezed his hand back when he squeezed hers. Suddenly, clumsily, he pulled Relena down to him and kissed her. He ran his free hand up the back of her neck and into her hair, tangling his fingers in the free flowing tresses. He could feel her tears as she hungrily kissed him back and he let go of her hand to brush them away. 

A polite cough from the corner broke the moment. They broke apart and turned, red faced and embarrassed, towards Quatre. He had a bright, amused, smile and a knowing look in his eye. Heero felt the same pang in his chest as when he looked at Relena when saw that look in Quatre’s eye. With a rush he realized that he’d always thought the two of them were too similar. They were too open, too intense without realizing what that intensity did to the people around them. 

Heero thought back to when Quatre had pulled him out of Wing Zero, how Quatre had guided them both back to Earth and to Relena, and how Quatre had trusted Heero enough to let him install a partial ZERO system on Sandrock despite the damage it had done to him. The only other person who trusted Heero that way was Relena. Like Quatre, she had dragged Heero out and made him reevaluate everything in his life. For someone who’s life had depended on reading situations and seeing things before other people Heero felt like an absolute moron at that moment.

“I guess I owe Duo some money now.” Quatre laughed.

“I’m so sorry Quatre.” Relena said but Quatre just shook his head. 

“To be honest I always thought you would be the one to make the first move.” He said and Heero glared. For an empath Quatre could be a bit cutting when he felt like it. Quatre just glanced at him and shrugged. Heero grunted, closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back in his pillows. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep again but within moments he was out like a light.

When he opened them again the room had darkened. Relena and Quatre had moved to the right corner and were huddled together, talking softly. Hearing him move they both turned to him and yelled at him to get more rest. At that moment it struck Heero how much he needed both of them and he felt a spark go through him. It was a different kind of need for Relena than for Quatre but it was a need all the same. Memories and feelings came over him and he let out a deep, low, sigh. Immediately they turned around, concerned that he was in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Quatre asked.

“What do you need?” Relena followed up,

Heero just stared at both of them for a moment before smiling. 

“Can you both stay here for tonight?”

Relena and Quatre’s puzzled looks elicited a laugh from Heero. It was a bit much maybe but it was the first thing that came into his head to say. Someone long ago had told him to act on his emotions and Heero figured there was no reason not to act on his emotions anymore. He’d killed so many, he’d deadened his feelings, and now that he was free why not act on what his heart was telling him? 

“I don’t feel like being alone.” 

Relena was the first one to move. She walked over to him and bent over, lightly kissing his forehead. The warmth of her lips caused a slight flush to come over Heero. He was annoyed that he was too tired and far too sore to do much more than kiss but there would be more than enough time in the world to do far more physical things later. “Of course we’ll stay.” she said softly as she straightened herself up. Quatre had come up behind her and put a hand on her left shoulder. Smiling he nodded in agreement. 

“Let us take care of you for a little bit.” He said.

Encouraging Heero to roll over on his side, Relena climbed into the bed behind Heero. She wrapped him her arms and pressed her body against his. He felt her breathing grow steady and deeper as she fell asleep. Quatre took a spot in what had been Relena’s chair. Like Relena earlier, he bent forward and put his head on the bed between his arms, like he was going to take a nap at his desk. Quatre’s breathing too soon grew steady as he fell asleep with the top of his bumping against Heero’s abdomen and one of Relena’s hands. 

It was crowded and a little uncomfortable but for the first time since he was a small child Heero felt content. He leaned into Relena and put a hand on Quatre’s arm, as if to reassure himself that they hadn’t disappeared, and let himself fall into his first real sleep. 

If heaven is real, this is what he wanted it to be.


End file.
